Dawn White and Seven Females
by DrWillAndDawn
Summary: I hope you enjoy this This is my retelling of Snow white but with different characters (mostly anime) Sorry for including myself, but I am not a shipping person. P.s. Dawn is wearing her grand festival dress (the yellow one). Just letting you know.


Dawn White and the Seven Females

By DrWillAndDawn

(My name is censored to avoid angry messages)

Cast

Snow White- Dawn (Pokémon)

The Queen- Ursula (Pokémon)

The Prince- me (Starfish) [My roblox name]

Dwarves- Will Vandom (W.I.T.C.H)

Nozomi Yumehara (Yes pretty cure 5)

Moka Akashiya (Rosario Vampire)

Bloom (Winx club)

Tea Gardner (Yu Gi Oh)

Yoshino Fujerda (Digimon: Data squad)

Wendy Corduroy (Gravity falls)

The Huntsman- James (Pokémon)

The witch- Jesse (Pokémon)

Snow whites mum- Johanna (Pokémon)

The King- Paul (Pokémon)

Once upon a time long, long ago, Queen Johanna sat by her window sewing. As she worked she thought, "If I only had a little daughter, how happy I would be."

Suddenly, she noticed a bowl of strawberries on the table next to her. She picked one up and began to bite into it. However the juice ended up on her snow-white linen. "How lovely my little girl would be if she had lips as red as a strawberry, skin as white as snow and hair as blue as the ocean outside," thought Joanna.

Some time later, a little daughter was born to Johanna and she was just as she hoped she might be. Because she was born as dawn broke the happy mother decided to call her beautiful baby Dawn White. But Johanna became very ill and when Dawn White was still a little girl, her mother died. Dawn White's father, King Paul, was broken hearted. For many years he was sad and lonely, missing his beautiful wife.

But at last the lonely King married again and there was great rejoicing in the land. His new Queen, Ursula, was very beautiful to look upon, but alas, her heart was cold and cruel. The Queen was incredibly vain too. She would spend hours dressing herself in fine clothes and brushing her short, curly, red hair. Then she would stand in front of her mirror and admire herself. She was so vain that she wanted to be the most beautiful woman in the kingdom. Now the Queen's most prized possession was a magic mirror. Everyday she asked it. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of us all?" If the mirror replied that she was the fairest in the land, the Queen was happy and all was well. But sometimes another lady was named. Then the Queen would fly into a terrible rage so much so that the people around her feared her. And the wicked Queen would order that poor lady to be executed.

Meanwhile Dawn White was growing up to be more and more beautiful. As well as being pretty, she was so sweet natured that everyone loved her- everyone except the Queen. The Queen looked at Dawn White jealously. It reached a point when she could no longer stand the sight of the lovely Princess. She banished Dawn White to the servant's' quarters. Dawn Whites fine clothes were taken away from her and she had to dress in rags like the other servants. Like all of the other servants, Dawn White had to work very hard. She slaved from early morning until late at night, scrubbing and cleaning the palace floors, washing the dishes, sewing and mending the Queen's clothes. As she worked, she would sing so sweetly that the birds would come to listen to her voice. "She will soon lose her beauty," thought the wicked Queen. "For who can call her lovely in her old rags and with her hands roughed by work?"

Nevertheless the Queen went to her mirror and day after day asked the same question. "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of us all?" The wicked, vain Queen was still afraid that one day Dawn White would grow up to be more beautiful than anyone else in the land. While she worked, Dawn White dreamed beautiful daydreams about a handsome prince. "Someday, I know he will come and carry me off to his kingdom and he will care for me everyday," she said to herself. But as she dreamt, tears rolled down her face as she worried that he would never come, but that didn't spoil her good looks. It seemed to the jealous Queen, as she watched Dawn White, that the Princess grew in loveliness as each day passed. And indeed, though Dawn White wore ragged clothes, her beauty was plain to see.

At last came the day the Queen had been dreading. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of us all?" she asked. And the mirror replied. "Her lips strawberry red, her hair blue as the sea, her skin white as snow, her name- Dawn White!" On the same day Prince Starfish was riding his horse, when he heard a beautiful voice. He followed the idyllic sound to see what it was. It was Dawn White cleaning the stairs of the palace doors. But as she moved her head on a slight angle Prince Starfish saw tears in her eyes. He was moved by this and concerned so he went to ask what was wrong.

Prince Starfish: Excuse me, why are you crying?"

Dawn White turned around to see who it was. When she saw Starfish's face she began to smile and instinctively went to hug him.

Dawn White: My stepmother, Queen Ursula makes me do work around the castle all day.

Prince Starfish: Oh, you poor thing.

Dawn White: I don't mind it, although it is quite hard at times.

Prince Starfish: I am Starfish, what is your name?

Dawn White: My name is Dawn White

Prince Starfish: What a beautiful name for a Princess

Dawn White: Well I am not really one now, but I was.

Prince Starfish: Someday we shall meet again and I shall take you home with me where you would be treated exactly as you should be.

Dawn White was so happy that she began to hug the Prince again. As Starfish left, Dawn White blew him a kiss. Because for her, he was her true love.

Meanwhile the angry Queen called for James, her huntsman. "Take the Princess into the forest and bring me back her heart in this jeweled box," she said angrily. The Huntsman bowed his head in grief. He had no choice but to obey the Queens orders.

Off into the forest went Dawn White and the huntsman the very next day. The Princess, not knowing what was in store for her, walked along beside the huntsman, stopping to meet animals and singing to them a happy tune. At last the huntsman, heartbroken, fell to his knees beside the Princess. "I cannot kill you Princess," he said, "even though it is the Queen's command. Run into the forest and hide, never return to the castle. Please, please forgive me." Dawn White was horrified by what he had told her but instantly she forgave him before she ran off deep into the forest.

Alone in the forest, Dawn White began to cry with horror that her stepmother wanted her dead. But she was not really alone, she found. All the little woodland animals were now her friends. And, chirping and chattering happily lead her to her new home. It was a sweet little, tiny house in the woods that the animals showed Dawn White. But no one was home, and when she looked in the window, what an untidy sight met her eyes! The sink was pilled with unwashed dishes and everything was thickly blanketed with dust. "Maybe the people who live here need someone who knows how to clean," Dawn White said unhappily. "Let's clean their house!" So they all went in. And with the help of her new friends, Dawn White soon had that little house spic and span. Afterwards Dawn White felt very tired. "I wonder if there is a bed upstairs?" She yawned and stretched. So she went upstairs and fell across seven beds, then with no noise she silently fell fast asleep.

As she slept, home from work came seven females who lived in that house in the woods. "Show me the way to go home. I'm tired and I want to go to bed. I had a little drink about an hour ago. And it's gone right to my head." sang seven females – whose names were Will, Moka, Nozomi, Yoshi, Bloom, Tea and Wendy. Then they saw their little house, just as Dawn White had seen it. But they knew at once that something had changed! It was clean!

Up the stairs crept the seven females. And there they found Dawn White sleeping on their beds. "Ah, she is so cute!" Exclaimed Nozomi. They all gazed at the sleeping Princess until Yoshi interrupted. "She is not one of us, she must leave." Will however, being the one in charge backfired. "She is obviously here because she was so tired after cleaning our house that she fell asleep and she will stay here as long as she wants. Do you understand me?" Will said crossly. Yoshi scowled but replied with a simple "yes".

Suddenly Dawn White woke up, startled by voices, as she saw the seven females talking. "Oh my gosh!" She cried, as the girls stared at her. "I am so sorry for coming in here, I was looking for a place to stay. Please forgive me?" One of the girls replied with "Okay, but only if you can guess our names." Dawn White thought very hard but then she noticed names carved in the beds. "Okay your names are Nozomi, Tea, Moka, Bloom, Will, Yoshi and Wendy." The girls were astonished that she got all of their names right. "Well done, now tell us why you are here?" asked Wendy politely.

Dawn White told the Girls about the wicked Queen's plot and they insisted that she must stay with them. "Supper is not quite ready yet," said Dawn White, who was very pleased to be asked to stay. "You'll just have time to wash." "Wash? " cried all the girls. They had almost forgotten what the word meant. But they were soon all scrubbed clean, and even Yoshi got a soaking. The seven girls soon grew to love Dawn White and her merry ways. One night when all of the females went to bed, Dawn White sat on the stairs of the house and wept. Nozomi heard the sobbing outside and went to see what was wrong. "What is wrong Dawn White?" She asked. Dawn White replied with "I met my true love when I was at the castle, but now that I am here I will never see him again." The thought of him gone made her burst into tears again. "Don't cry, he will return, I just know he will." Nozomi said. Comforted by this comment, Dawn White gave her a big hug and she went back inside to sleep.

The next morning instead of going to work the seven girls decided to make a beautiful new bed especially for Dawn White. The seven girls would not have worked so happily if they could have seen beyond the forest. For Queen Ursula had learned that Dawn White was still alive. And now, disguised as a haggard old woman called Jesse, she was making her way to their very own house, with a poisoned apple for Dawn White! The apple contained a sleeping powder, which would send it's victim into a sleep that would last forever, but Ursula was using it to make sure that Dawn White was dead!

When the Girls had left Dawn White later that morning they had warned her to stay inside the house. "Be careful of strangers!" Yoshi said, as Dawn White hugged her goodbye. And Dawn White had promised that she would be careful.

Later that day Jesse knocked on the door. She offered the apple to Dawn White, but she replied "No thank you". Until Jesse told her that it was a magic wishing apple. So Dawn White made her wish and took one bite out of it. "I feel strange… ohhh." The poison had done its work! Dawn White fell onto the floor into a deep sleep. Jesse laughed with joy now that she was the fairest. Poor Dawn White no breath came from her lips, but the colour was still on her face her face and she was warm. She lay as if she were dead. However Ursula did not know that a victim of sleeping death could be awakened by loves first kiss.

Fortunately Jesse's laugh was so loud that the females heard it. Will rushed back to the cottage to see what it was. She found a sword lying about and picked it up for safety. As she saw Jesse leaving the cottage Will charged and the blade went through her heart. With a scream Jesse was now dead.

The girls rushed inside to find Dawn White lying on the floor. Some of them lifted her tenderly to see if she would wake. "Dawn White please, open your eyes." Said Bloom as she tried to wake her but it was no good. Dead she was and dead she remained. They all began to cry for they thought she was dead, but Nozomi thought that she wasn't. She found the apple and discovered sleeping powder. "This was used to trick us into thinking that she is dead, but she is asleep." Nozomi cried out. "So only someone of true love can wake her up," replied Wendy. Moka jumped into the conversation. "The prince she loves, he could wake her up." The others agreed with her suggestion. "However she may rest as if she were dead," exclaimed Tea. So the girls combed her hair, laced her yellow dress and cleaned her face. A few hours afterwards with that they built a coffin made of gold and crystal before they lay Dawn White in to rest in peace. Then they arranged flowers around her, placed a veil in her hair and over her face to shut out the sun. Finally they hoped that her prince would one day come to wake her up.

The next day Prince Starfish was walking through the woods when he came across all of the girls sleeping except Nozomi. Starfish asked her what was going on. Nozomi told him what had happened and that Dawn White could only wake up from a true loves kiss. Starfish looked and realised it was the girl that he had met before. While holding back the tears in his eyes he gently lifted the veil and kissed the princess, very gently. Suddenly Dawn White opened her eyes and met his gaze. Dawn White was alive. "My true love, you've saved me. Thank you so much." Then they embraced and she kissed him tenderly. The other girls awoke and cheered with what they saw. But Starfish had a favor to ask. "Dawn White, will you be my princess and marry me." With that proposal Dawn White with tears of joy hugged him and said, "I will." So holding Starfish's hand Dawn White waved goodbye to the girls and walked off to the Prince's castle, where they will be married and live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
